


Intentions of Gold

by Chimera428



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: Cordelia Foxx tries one last time to find Misty Day





	Intentions of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head after episode 3 of AHS Apocalypse. 
> 
> Title comes from [ Echos - Gold ](https://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=Iody_E2xujo)
> 
> I hope Ryan Murphy makes them canon even if for just a hot second

Cordelia quietly stepped into the lush depths of the green house, immediately feeling a swirl of nostalgic elation that was weighed down by the undeniable ache of sadness. A weight that was a constant companion ever since that day which felt forever ago and yesterday at the same time.  The surrounding foliage seemed to breathe with new life around her, caressing her bare shoulders and grasping at her arms as she continued to the greater depths of the room. With another deep breath she allowed the natural humidity and heightened oxygen to fill her senses and swore she could almost taste the sweet spice that belonged to the woman who had helped nurture this place to its current glory.

Nimble fingers eased the lid off of the small container she held, sending wisps of dust into the air as she slowly knelt on the floor. There was hardly anything left; despite being the Supreme, she had yet to fully master the one wonder she so desperately sought to conquer most of all. With a careful consideration she dipped her fingers into the wetness of the bowl she had already prepared prior to now before coating her fingertips with the fine texture of the last remnants of the small vessel in her grasp.

Cordelia swore she heard the surrounding plant life sigh, whether in judgement or commiseration she couldn't tell. She rubbed the makeshift salve between her fingertips, painting lines in the floor with a focused precision. Whispering words she knew by heart, filling them with just as much intention as the first time she had tried this and the many times after. She continued until her fingers were discolored, until the plants around her seemed to blossom and swell as she stood and stepped just outside the edge of the pattern on the ground.

She breathed the final words, feeling the hairs along the back of her neck prickle to attention. Cordelia closed her eyes, pulling up memories like photographs as she unshackled her powers and rooted herself to the spot. Hands fanned out from her sides, fingers stretched and aching with power ready to be unleashed. She pulled in the last ounce of air she could manage into her body, threading her very soul into the surrounding planes seen and unseen.

Cordelia’s mind released one word. Deliberate and intense before the capacity of her lungs threatened to break the cage of her ribs. She turned her hands slowly, pushing the limits of her abilities and beyond as she ever so slowly exhaled. Lips pursed and lungs burning she pushed the air into the ether, raising her arms with a structured precision.

The air around her grew still, as if time itself were holding its breath. The transition was slow at first, the faint shift in hue of green foliage around her, followed by the first featherlite descent of petals drifting towards the ground.  Where they started out succulent and colorful, by the time they touched the earthen floor the petals were no more than ash at best.

The entire greenhouse around her shriveled and decayed, curling and twisting until nothing but the ghostly ashen bones of the flora remained. Cordelia’s whole body shook with her effort, tears threatening to spill past her lashes as all the thriving life surrounding the Supreme was siphoned away.

There would be no other chance to do this again, there was barely anything left and what little amount did, still coated her fingertips. The weight of something so fine shouldn’t have carried with it the whole of the world. Those ashen remnants still clinging to the pads of her fingers sent alarm bells off in her mind that she had again failed, that despite how powerful, how important, how Supreme she was…

What good were those abilities to someone so hollow on the inside?

Her body caved forward, knees striking the floor as the last shuddering flitter of air slipped past her trembling lips. Cordelia’s hands curled in on themselves on instinct as she drowned in the lack of oxygen.

“Sequere...lucem...” Her heart beat against her ribs as tears slipped down the apples of her cheeks in that split second of absolute nothingness. “Venite ad me..”

Sheer survival drop kicked her lungs, crushing her insides in order to force them into submission.  Her failure this time was overwhelming, her hands curled into fists as she leaned forward in silent agony before sucking in an audible lungful of oxygen.

Phantom touches against her skin twisted at her heart, and she swore she could almost feel her hair move. She choked on the air and its bouquet of ash, decay and shriveled petals. She gave a small hiccup of an exhale before pulling in another breath only to feel herself being smothered.

Hands lifted instinctually, clawing at the ones now tangled in her hair. Her body stiffened, ready for a fight until she felt the barest flicker of wet velvet across her lips.

Cordelia fought for another inhale around the edges of the kiss breathing new life into her. The curl of her fingers relaxed, threading through the length of digits that held fast to her. Immediately her senses were filled with fire and earth and the dusky scent of spanish moss warmed by the sun.

She felt her body pitch backwards and the weight of Misty's own settle on either side of her thighs on the round of the other woman’s knees. Cordelia's arms were around Misty's body, instantly locking behind her back and pulling her closer as she kissed the other woman back as if both their lives depended on it.

Misty pulled gently at Cordelia's hair, separating them just enough to allow the two women to look at one another despite how close they remained.

“Miss Cordelia...you found me….”

Cordelia surged forward again, devouring  Misty's mouth with her own on the edge of a sob and a laugh. She tasted the life that blossomed on the muscle of Misty's tongue, buried herself deep inside the beating heart across her own and hummed with a wanting affection when she felt the permafrost within her own melt away. Fingers imprinted themselves on the other woman's skin as she pulled Misty impossibly closer until the two were forced apart by the sudden need for oxygen.

“You came back to me..”

 


End file.
